El comienzo
by marixo
Summary: Esta historia narra lo que sienten Ginny y Draco descubriendo que se aman y tiene un lado sexy ...Leanlo Y esta el 2° capítulo!
1. La iniciativa

Hola a todos, como sabrán los personajes aquí mencionados obviamente pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capitulo 1.  
"El comienzo"  
  
Todo comienza en un día normal en Hogwarts......... Ginny se encontraba  
caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de esta escuela cuando de  
repente alguien la tomo de la cintura y la metió en un aula, ella esta  
sorprendida y asustada... ya que hacia dos años que, el que no debe ser  
nombrado había intentado matarla..... Cuando al voltear a ver quien era  
se llevo una gran sorpresa. Se trataba del mismísimo Draco Malfoy el que  
se había burlado de ella y su familia incansablemente pero ahora lo que  
estaba haciendo era besándola..  
  
-Me gustas Ginny Weasley – Draco...pero que estas haciendo...- Lo que siempre  
quise hacer besarte. - No! Draco espera... ¿Por qué todo este tiempo me  
insultaste y ahora... me besas? – Porque esa era la única forma de  
esconder lo que sentía por ti – Me gustas y te quiero –  
  
La verdad es que a Ginny también le gustaba un poco no por como la trataba sino por su apariencia siempre tan galante, es decir, su peinado y su forma de vestir; con tanta clase, algo que nunca había visto en sus hermanos que aparte de no tener el dinero para comprarse ese tipo de ropa no la usarían ya que no se sentían cómodos en ella.  
  
- Pero Draco no podemos... - Claro que podemos mientras no nos descubran- esto lo decía mientras continuaba besándola de una forma lenta recorriendo su cuerpo mientras sus manos recorrían su cuello hasta bajar por su espalda, luego su cintura... - Draco me gustas...pero... nuestras familias no lo aceptarían... -Era mas que obvio que no lo aceptarían por una parte los papas de Draco con tanta clase no dejarían ni siquiera que Ginny los viera a los ojos. Y por la otra, la familia Weasley se enojaría con ella ya que su papa también odia a los Malfoy que sean burlado de ellos cada vez que pueden y ni hablar de sus hermano que se pondrían histéricos. Cuando Ginny termino de decirle esto Draco sonrío ( con esa sonrisa picara que tanto le gustaba a Ginny) y le dijo... –No tienen por que aceptarlo – Dicho esto salió pero antes le dijo: Nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 10:30 de la noche, hasta al rato.  
  
Ginny sonrío no sabía que decir tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados a la vez por una parte estaba contenta pero por la otra no sabía que hacer, si iban a tener esos encuentro tenía que encontrar una forma para escaparse y que nadie sospechara. Después de esto salió directo a clase ya tendría tiempo después para contarle a sus mejores amigas.  
  
Si llegaste hasta aquí es por que ya terminaste de leerlo( Espero que no te lo hallas saltado) Este es el primer capítulo y por eso es un poco corto. Les pido que dejen reviews, prometo tomar en cuenta todo lo que me dicen. Besos... 


	2. La cita parte 1

Hola!! Como están espero que bien este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia y espero que les guste ...... Contestación de reviews la proxima publicación ..... Ahora lean el capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 2 "La continuación"  
  
Al salir de su clase de Herbología, la cual era su favorita por que la daba Hagrid, se fue directo a la sala común de Gryffindor para contarle a sus amigas. –Oigan les tengo que contar algo - ¿Qué? Dijeron a coro Luna, Hermione y Jazmine. ....pero aquí es peligroso...vamos a nuestro lugar. Dicho esto las cuatro amigas salieron de la sala y se fueron a su lugar.  
  
La verdad es que tenía que ser en otro lugar porque en la sala se encontraba Harry y Ron. Y era obvio que no debían escuchar. Su lugar como ellas lo llamaban nadie mas lo conocía era un cuarto pequeño pero cómodo para las cuatro donde siempre hacían sus reuniones. La que lo había encontrado era Hermione que al principio penso utilizarlo para sus reuniones de P.E.D.D.O pero al ver su tamaño decidió que no era el correcto. Al llegar ahí y ponerse cómodas ya que como era su único lugar se habían traído algunos asientos, una mesa de te, comida y bebidas.  
  
- Esta mañana antes de entrar a clase Draco Malfoy hablo conmigo y me dijo que le gustaba- DRACO MALFOY - le dijo Jazmine - Así es el mismísimo- le contesto Ginny- Ella noto la cara de asombro que pusieron sus amigas, ya se imaginaba como lo iban a tomar.  
  
- Y que le vas a contestar- le dijo Luna. –Obviamente que si- le dijo Ginny. Entonces como ya era de esperarse Hermione interrumpió: Yo creo que no deberías decirle que si ya que el y su familia te a tratado muy mal a ti y a tu familia. Entonces Ginny le contesto –lo sé pero él me ama- Aunque te ame Ginny deberías de decirle que no- Esto hizo que Ginny se pusiera roja (como tomate) – la verdad es que Hermione tu ¡estás celosa de mi! Como a ti nadie té a dicho que le gustas quieres que yo le diga que no para que yo no tenga novio- Claro que no le contesto Hermione –además yo no tengo novio por que no quiero, no por que nadie me lo halla pedido- Dicho esto Hermione salió del cuarto llena de lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Luna y Jazmine quedaron desconcertadas, en solo unos segundos sus amigas se habían pelado.  
  
Después de que Hermione salió de el cuarto y se fue a arreglar para su cita.  
  
Cuando llegó a su habitación no sabia que ropa elegir, así que utilizo un hechizo que te diseña ropa a la perfección y a la última moda. Ella ya lo había utilizado antes.(Autora: yo quiero ese hechizo, por que la magia no puede existir).  
  
Después de haber aparecido la ropa se tomo una ducha, salio se vistió, maquillo y peino. Aun faltaban 15 minutos parta encontrarse con su amor platónico Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dime que opinas.. NO OLVIDES DEJARME UN REVIEW Besos 


End file.
